My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Off the Record 2
by JT4797
Summary: Hopefully you've read TKoH's Off the record one, where a human is thrown into equestria. this is just like that, only with a small twist. There's two this time! See how the story deviates so much because of two changes, and stay for the wacky ride of your life!


**Hello! Welcome to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Off the Record (extended cut)!**

**This is a retelling of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Off the Record, with one change however. If you would like to see the original, link here. s/8065727/1/Friendship-is-Magic-Off-the-Record**

**I strongly recommend it, but it is not mandatory to understand the storyline.**

**Anyways, without further ado, here it is!**

/

You know, in all my years, I figured I'd lead a normal life. Normal friends, normal people, normal life. Of course, it makes that a bit harder if you borderline kidnapped before you are even half way through that life. But as it turns out, normal just wasn't for me. Well, I suppose I should try to make some sense out of this, and give you the full story. So here it is!

/

"Hello my little shnookie-wookies!" I then realized what in the world I just said, and just stopped. I could just feel their beady little eyes judging me. "Don't even say anything!" I said, looking straight at my pet bunny, Angelo. Needless to say he didn't reply. "Alright, alright. Up you go! We're going to go take a walk!" Angelo sat right up when I said that. He does love him a walk! I bent down, giving him easy access to the bag on my shoulder, and he jumped in. We walked through the forest, taking in the sights. It was truly beautiful, and the path we took was particularly breathtaking. However, this would be one of the last times I ever patrolled these woods at night. Because I was about to experience one of the most life changes experiences for the rest of my night.

/

It was about an hour after I left, and it was about 9 at night. I decided to start heading back now, and turned around to retrace my steps. I continued down the path for about 5 minutes, when I heard a fizzling sound behind me. I jumped and whipped around. Five feet from my face was the most brilliant shade of white I'd ever seen in my life, and it was gravitating me away from it. But then, Angelo decided he liked the look of it, and jumped straight in! "Angelo! Get back here, please!" He disappeared, and I dived in after him.

Going through that portal was possibly the trippiest experience ever. I entered with little resistance, expecting to land on the other side, but instead was catapulted into a long cylindrical tube, which can only be described as that weird timey whimey colon thing from the opening of Doctor Who. I was interrupted from these thoughts as my brain registered two things at once. One: There was singing. And two: my face was buried in something soft and fuzzy. The singing was now gone, and I had a wild suspicion somepony was looking at me. Wait.

Did I just say somepony? SomePONY. No… okay moving on. I looked up from my fuzzy face rest, and stared up into the face of… a cartoon… pony? She had a flowing pink mane, and a gorgeous coat of buttery yellow. She was asleep, and I wondered how she could be sleeping when I just plowed into her. Then I realized I thin stream of blood flowing from her nose. "Holy Celestia!" I said, trying not to think about what I had just said. "I hurt her!" I turned around and was faced with 5 other ponies.

The leftmost one was entirely white, except for her mane, which was purple. She had pretty blue eyes, and was very shocked. Then again, they all were, as I had just crashed into one of their friends from out of nowhere.

The next one over had a pink coat, and a mane that could only be described as totally funky. She had light blue eyes as well. "_Geez, does everypony have blue eyes in this place?_"

I moved on to the next one, who immediately disproved my theory, as she had purple eyes. Her coat was a deep purple, only her mane was darker. She had 3 different colors, the bulk of it being dark purple, but she had two stripes in it, one of which was a lighter purple, another almost pink. She also had a horn, which made me figure she was a unicorn. Looking back on it, so did the white pony.

The next pony in line was a cyan color with an amazing rainbow mane. She had big pink eyes, something that wasn't possible in my world. She had wings, and so did the injured pony, leading me to believe that they were likely pegasi.

Finally, the last pony had an orange-ish mane, with blonde hair. It was worn out in a pony tail, something I found very ironic, and she wore a hat that evoked thoughts of farm life.

Suddenly, as if they realized all at once the events that had just unfolded, they all, except for the purple pony started panicking. "FLUTTERSHY'S HURT" screamed the pink one. "He just appeared out of nowhere! Just like the rabbit!" breathed the white one.

All of the sudden, a force hit me in the chest like a bag full of bricks. The cyan Pegasus hit me at a speed of that equivalent to a friggin' jet! I hit the ground and tried to draw in some breaths, as the impact had taken the breath out of me. "Don't move or I'll pulverize you!"

"Uh, okay?" I gasped. I didn't really have the energy to move anyways.

"Why are you here? Where did you come from?" She asked me.

"Wait. Could you… gimme… a minute? I think you broke my ribs." I guess that wasn't what she wanted to hear, and she slammed her hoof square into my face, and I passed out.

/

"My moustache!" The first words I heard as I woke up. Needless to say I was confused. But that increased ten-fold when I saw that I was floating in a big purple bubble.

"Oh Rarity, your beautiful tail!"

"Oh, it's fine, my dear. Short tails are in season this year. And besides-"She stopped when she laid eyes on me. "He's awake!"

And just like that I was, again, the center of attention. The cyan one took a step towards me and I flinched. I wasn't about to be target practice again. "Don't worry! I'm not gonna punch you again." Well that was a relief. "But I will kick you. In the face. Several times." There's always a catch, isn't there?

"Listen, I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I was just walking through the forest, and I saw this bright light and-"

"Yeah, whatever. We need to be somewhere very important. So just… shut your face."

"Okay, jeez." We walked in silence for what seemed like a very long time, and I receded into my mind to think about the events that had just unfolded. That's when it hit me. I was in a magical land inhabited by ponies. After that I started to freak out. I might have been a bit vocal though, because the cyan one, true to her word kicked me. In the face. Several times. "Okay, okay. Ow. I'm just a bit shaken up. What is this place? And… Oh my god! Angelo!" I started squirming, and I suppose that made it harder to keep the magic bubble around me up, because it fizzled out and died, causing me to drop. I braced myself for the immediate pain of hitting the ground, but what I hit was much softer. And strangely more yellow. When I realized this, I also realized what I had just landed on. "Oh my…" I lifted my head and saw that same yellow coat and the same pink mane. I felt a hoof hit the side of my head again, and I passed out… again.

/

**Sorry this is a bit short, but I think there will be a bit where I won't be able to write for a bit, so I hope you like this short preview. Reviews are always appreciated! Thank you!**


End file.
